


Rest Days

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Femslash February [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Undyne hates taking rest days... at least until she meets that special someone.





	Rest Days

Before she met Alphys, Undyne was not fond of “rest days.”

To her, “rest days” were just days where nothing got done, and she very much disliked that. She was used to getting things done, used to going a million miles per hour protecting the Underground, training Papyrus, and practicing her battle moves. Doing nothing made her feel deeply uncomfortable in many ways.

Even once the monsters made it to the surface and the Royal Guard was disbanded, Undyne found it difficult to rest. She would want to plan gym classes at the school she now worked for, spar with Papyrus, or test herself in different human sports. She never gave herself a break.

That is, until she had a girlfriend, and said girlfriend insisted she take rest days every once in a while.

If it had been anyone else, Undyne might have protested, but she could never say no to Alphys. So she did as she asked and forced herself to do nothing on her rest days.

It was not easy. She often gave up and tried to do maintenance on the house they lived in, like fixing a leak in the roof, or some kind of yardwork. Alphys would scold her each time and chase her back into the house.

Fortunately, Alphys picked up on Undyne’s discomfort early on and began to accommodate for her. She planned her own rest days to match Undyne’s, suggesting they go on walks in the park or shopping or just sit at home and watch anime all day. If housework or yardwork or some other task absolutely had to be done, they would do it together at an easy pace.

Undyne found everything easier with Alphys by her side, and slowly she came to appreciate and even look forward to her rest days. Not only did she enjoy spending the time with Alphys, but she found that she was even better at working and sparring and playing sports than usual when she had been resting for a while.

Once her discomfort had completely abated, Undyne never again complained about having to take a rest day. Doing nothing wasn’t as bad as it seemed; in fact, it was downright enjoyable when you had your lover to do it with.


End file.
